Love and Patience
by Luv Eternity
Summary: Peyton Sawyer and suffered a bad break-up and and doesn't want to be apart of life,why? Lucas Scott has suffered the lost of a loved one and his trying to find that special someone. Will they join forces? Or will they let life pass them by? Leyton
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Patience**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**  
**"Hey, you ready?" asked Brooke as she looks toward her best friend.**  
**"Ok." said Peyton in an annoyed tone. I can't believe I actually ler her convince me to go to some party.**  
**"Hey girls. Welcome to the party." said Nathan **  
**"You know we wouldn't miss a good party." said Brooke as she smiles and walks away.**  
**"Hey, Peyton." said Nathan**  
**"Hey." said Peyton**  
**"I'm gonna go find Lucas." said Nathan as he walks away.**  
**"It's a party Peyton, have some fun." said Brooke **  
**"What?" asked Peyton acting like he doesn't know what Brooke's talking about.**  
**"Fun!" yells Brooke as she walks away.**  
**(Bumps) "Oh, my bad." said Lucas as he notices that he almost knocked over Peyton girl of his dreams. Talk about humiliation.**  
**"It's cool. You're Nathan's brother, right?" asked Lucas**  
**"Lucas." said Lucas**  
**"I don't really seee you at these parties." said Peyton**  
**"You don't seeem like you come to most of these parties either." said Lucas**  
**"Brooke has a way of convincing people." said Peyton has she and Lucas giggle.**  
**"Imma go. Oh. Nathan's looking for you." said Peyton as she walks away. He kinda cute.**  
**"Hey." said Brooke**  
**"Hey, how's the party?" asked Peyton**  
**"You tell me." said Brooke**  
**"What?" asked Peyton clueless.**  
**"I saw you and Mr. Lucas Scott. You guys are so cute." said Brooke**  
**"What you saw was wrong." said Peyton**  
**"Really? I don't think so." said Brooke with a huge grin.**  
**"You just love being right, don't you?" asked Peyton as if she akready knew the answer.**  
**"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Brooke**  
**"Nothing. Imma wait in the car." said Peyton as she leaves the party.**

**Lucas's P.O.V:**  
**"Where have you been?" asked Kieth**  
**"Out." said Lucas**  
**"Excuse me?" asked Kieth**  
**"I went to one of Nathan's parties." said Lucas**  
**"Call next time." said Kieth**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**  
**(yawns) "Hey, your up early." said Brooke**  
**"No, you're just up late. You were buzzed so you slept here." said Peyton**  
**"Good looking out." said Brooke, "What time is it?" asked Brooke**  
**" Umm...7:46." said Peyton doing her hair in the mirror.**  
**"Uhh... I hate school." said Brooke**  
**"Chase's coming back to town today." said Peyton**  
**"Chase!" says Brooke jumping out of the bed. "I gotta get my clothes do my make-up. Oh my God, Chase." said Brooke**  
**"Wow." said Peyton as she laughs at Brooke.**  
**"Have you seen my other shoe?" asked Brooke**  
**"You're wearing it." said Peyton**  
**"Oh, right." said Brooke**

**At School:**  
**"Brooke!" yells Chase (Brooke's Bf)**  
**"Chase! I missed you saw much. How was New York?" asked Brooke**  
**"It was great, but I missed you." said Chase**  
**"I'll leave you to alone." said Peyton**  
**"Hey Peyton?" asked Brooke**  
**"Mmm?" asked Peyton**  
**"Say hi to Lucas for me." said Brooke as she smiles and looks back to Chase.**  
**"Hey Peyton!" yells Lucas**  
**"Oh, hey." said Peyton**  
**"I was wondering if you were coming to the game tonight." said Lucas**  
**"Probably not, just gonna stay at home and study for the calculus test." said Peyton, "Not."**  
**"I didn't know you study." said Peyton**  
**"I don't." said Peyton laughing**  
**"Anyway, you should come to the game." said Lucas**  
**"I don't know. People expect cheerleaders to be at every game. Not this girl." said Peyton**  
**"I bet you'll have fun." said Lucas**  
**"I'll think about it." said Peyton**  
**"Don't think about it, do it." said Lucas as he walks away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peyton's P.O.V: **  
**"Let's Go Wildcats! Let's Go!" shouts the cheerleaders**  
**"Hey man look." says Lucas as he points toward Peyton.**  
**"Hi." mouths Peyton in Lucas's direction.**  
**"She knows she looks good in a uniform.**  
**"Heads up." said Lucas**  
**"Hey how about we grab a bite after the game?" asked Lucas**  
**"Make the winning bucket and maybe we can talk about it." said Peyton**  
**"Someone's getting laid tonight." said Brooke in a singing way.**  
**"Whatever." said Peyton as she hits Brooke with a pom-pom**  
**"Bitch." said Brooke**  
**"Whore." said Peyton**

**After the Game:**  
**"Told you I'll win." said Lucas**  
**"You were alright." said Peyton**  
**"Hey, got a answer for me yet?" asked Lucas**  
**"I don't know, maybe you should hang out with the team." said Peyton**  
**"I wanna hang out with you. Please? Don't make me beg." said Lucas**  
**"Ok." said Peyton**  
**"Where you wanna go?" asked Lucas**  
**"Hey Lucas." said Mackenzie**  
**"Hey Mackenzie." said Lucas**  
**"Great game tonight." said Mackenzie**  
**"Thanks." said Lucas**  
**"We were wondering if you wanted to go to Stacy's tonight. For a little congratulation party?" asked Mackenzie. Unbelieveable, does she not see me standing right here?**  
**"I was just gonna hang out with Peyton." said Lucas**  
**"Whatever." said Mackenzie as she walks off**  
**"Someone's full of themself." said Peyton**  
**"Don't you think it's gonna be kinda fun goind to a party?" asked Lucas**  
**"I don't think I wanna go." said Peyton**  
**"It wouldn't be right not to go. They did go threw all that trouble planning a party fr us." said Lucas**  
**"Well then you can go." said Peyton as she walks off**  
**"We can go to out some other time." said Lucas**  
**"Whatever, just go to your party. I sure you'll have fun." said Peyton. Now I was sounding pissed**  
**"What are you doing?" asked Brooke**  
**"What?" asked Lucas**  
**"We had a deal." said Brooke**  
**"I offered her to go to the party." said Lucas**  
**"Did you ask her or did you tell her?" asked Brooke, "I'm doing this for you and you are ruining it."**  
**"Why make this stupid deal anyway?" asked Lucas**  
**"It's not stupid. You're stupid." said Brooke as she walks away angerly.**  
**"Coming?" asked Mackenzie**  
**"Uh? Oh, yeah. Yeah." said Lucas as he looks at Peyton leave.**

**Lucas's P.O.V: **  
**"Ready to talk?" asked Kieth as Lucas walks through the door.**  
**"Do I really have a choice?" asked Lucas**  
**"No." said Kieth as he motions for Lucas to sit. "I know things have been kinda hard for you. But you need to talk to someone." said Kieth**  
**"Who? You?" asked Lucas**  
**"No. I've been trying to get you to talk to me for a while now. You may need to see a therapist." said Kieth**  
**"A therapist!" yells Lucas. Is it me or does my dad deserve a curse out right about now?**  
**"You don't need to freak out." said Kieth "It's just a consideration.**  
**"Consideration? Right." said Lucas as he gets up from the table.**  
**"I'm trying to help you." said Kieth**  
**"Whatever." said Lucas (Phone Rings)**  
**"Hello?" asked Lucas as he throws himself unto his bed.**  
**"Hey. It's Mackenzie. Nathan gave me your number." said Mackenzie**  
**"Oh, did he?" asked Lucas mad **  
**"I had a really good Lucase with you tonight. I was wondering if you may want to hang out sometime. Alone." said Mackenzie**  
**"Ummm... I'll need to get back to you on that one." said Lucas**  
**"Ok, goodnight." said Mackenzie**  
**"Bye." said Lucas**

**Peyton's P.O.V: **  
**"What happpened between you and Lucas?" asked Peyton**  
**"You happened." said Brooke**  
**"It's just one moment he's this sweet guy then a girl walks up and he's this total jerk." said Peyton remembering that moment at the game.**  
**"He's a Scott." said Brooke, "What did you expect?"**  
**I don't know, I guess I just expected him to be... different." said Peyton**  
**"I'm sorry to disappiont you, sweety." said Brooke **  
**"If my fault for thinking that he was the one boy that actually cared about me." said Peyton**  
**"You only talked to him for 2 days." said Brooke**  
**"I know, but I felt like I knew him my whole life. At least he actuall talked to me. Instead of trying to sleep with me." said Peyton**  
**"Good night." said Brooke**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**Lucas's P.O.V:**  
**"Hey." said Lucas as he walks over to sit next to Peyton**  
**"Hey." said Peyton**  
**"What you drawing?" asked Lucas**  
**"Blackness." said Peyton**  
**"Okkk, I'm sorry about yesterday." said Lucas**  
**"I'm sorry, I forgot you were a Scott." said Peyton**  
**"Peyton." said Lucas**  
**"You ditched me to go hang out with with some whores." said Peyton**  
**"And you didn't use to be one of them?" asked Lucas as if he didn't already know the answer to that.**  
**"You are such an ass." said Peyton as she gets up and walks away.**  
**"What's wrong with you?" asked Haley**  
**"Peyton. She is a peice of work." said Lucas**  
**"What woman isn't?" said Haley**  
**"I just can't seem to do anything right." said Lucas**  
**"Do you know what she likes?" asked Haley**  
**"I think I might have an idea. Thanks Hales." said Lucas as he gets up and leaves**  
**"Glad I can help!" yells Haley so that Lucas can hear.**

**Peyton's House:**  
**"Who is it?" asked Peyton**  
**"Lucas." said Lucas**  
**"How did you get my address?" asked Peyton mad**  
**"Brooke gave it to me." said Lucas**  
**"To Do List: Kill Brooke." said Peyton**  
**"Please." said Lucas as Peyton opens the door.**  
**"What?" asked Peyton**  
**"I heard you like music." said Lucas as he hands Peyton a cd, "It's NOFX, That's-**  
**"That's Me Inside Your Head, I have it already." said Peyton as she gets ready to close the door.**  
**"Peyton. I'm sorry about what I said." said Lucas**  
**"Tell me why men think of me as a bitch?" asked Peyton**  
**"I can't answer that. But I know they're wrong." said Lucas**  
**"You're still an ass." said Peyton, "Everyone is."**  
**"Then why be so defendsive?" asked Lucas**  
**"Because that's just how the world works. You call me a bitch, I get mad, I call you a ass, we laugh, we have sex, and become drug attics." said Peyton**  
**"Really?" asked Lucas**  
**"Really. But there's just one problem." said Peyton**  
**"What?" asked Lucas**  
**"I'm pregnant." said Peyton as she and Lucas stare at each other.**  
**"I'm kidding." said Peyton**  
**"You're cruel." said Lucas**  
**"Nah, just selfish. But who isn't." said Peyton**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**  
**"Where were you last night?" asked Peyton**  
**"I was out with Chase." said Brooke**  
**"Figures." said Peyton**  
**"What about you?" asked Brooke**  
**"Lucas came over." said Peyton**  
**"I want to know everything." said Brooke**  
**"There's nothing to know." said Peyton, "He just came over to drop off a cd."**  
**"Oh, you guys kill me." Brooke**  
**"What?" asked Peyton**  
**"You guys just skate around the fact that you are perfect for each other. It's like another cinderella story all over again." said Brooke**  
**"While on the subject, why did you give Lucas my address." said Peyton**  
**"I was just trying to be a good best friend." said Brooke**  
**"Yeah, right, where is Chase anyway?" asked Peyton**  
**"With his dad. He had to go back to New York. For like 4 months." said Brooke**  
**"Yeah, right." said Peyton**  
**"Hey girlies." said Haley**  
**"Hey, Haley James." said Brooke**  
**"Hey Nate." said Peyton**  
**"Hey Peyton." said Nathan**  
**"Is it me or do i sense some attention going on." said Brooke**  
**"I hope not." said Haley looking up at her boyfriend**  
**"Imma just head to class." said Peyton**  
**"Peyton! I gotta go talk to her." said Nathan as he starts chasing after Peyton**  
**"What's going on?" asked Haley**  
**"I have no idea." said Brooke**  
**"Peyton." said Nathan as he catches up with her, "What's wrong."**  
**"I don't know, okay? I know it's been like 2 months since we broke up and you moved on with Haley and I'm so happy for you guys but you just don't care." said Peyton**  
**"What are you talking about?" asked Nathan**  
**"When we broke up I was actually hurting but you weren't because you didn't care. At all. And now everytime I see your face it hurts. You never ever cared about me. And now I won't let a single guy next to me. I'm literally a bitch right now. And the only thing that you can say to me is Hey Peyton?" asked Peyton**  
**"I'm sorry." said Nathan**  
**"I knew you were gonna say that. Because you're always sorry. And maybe that's why I'm a bitch. But if I'm a bitch you are a real punkass." said Peyton as she walks off**  
**"Hey." said Peyton**  
**"Hey." said Lucas as he looks at Nathan then at her.**  
**"You wanna go out?" asked Peyton**  
**"Sure." said Lucas**  
**"Great. Pick me up at 7." said Peyton**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lucas P.O.V:**  
**"Can I take your oder?" asked the waitress**  
**"I'm waiting on someone." said Lucas "Oh, here she is."**  
**"Hey." said Peyton**  
**"Hey, where you been?" asked Lucas**  
**"Lucas, I'm sorry but this was a mistake." said Peyton**  
**"What?" asked Lucas**  
**"I was mad so I asked you out. Then I noticed I was using you. And you don't deserve that." said Peyton**  
**"Peyton don't." said Lucas**  
**"I'm sorry." said Peyton as she leaves.**

**Peyton's House:**  
**"I miss you." said Brooke**  
**"I miss you, too. It's not the same without you." said Chase**  
**"Yeah. Wh-Peyton?!" said Brooke**  
**"Brooke?" asked Chase**  
**"Chase. I'm gonna have to call you back." said Brooke, "What are you doing here?"**  
**"I live here." said Peyton**  
**"Nooo...you're suppose to be with Lucas." said Brooke **  
**"We decided it was a mistake." said Peyton**  
**"We? Or you, Peyton." said Brooke**  
**"He's fine." said Peyton**

**At Tric:**  
**"Another one." said Lucas to the bartender**  
**"Lucas?" asked Nathan**  
**"Nathan. What you doing here?" asked Lucas**  
**"There's not really a reason. You?" asked Nathan**  
**"Peyton stood me up." said Lucas**  
**"What?" asked Nathan**  
**"She showed up but left 5 minutes after." said Lucas**  
**"Wow. But you know Peyton. She's cpmlicated, she'll come around." said Nathan**  
**"I don't know Nate. I've tried, i'm done. Done." said Lucas as he grabs his jacket and leaves.**

**Next Day: Peyton's P.O.V:**  
**"Hey guys." said Brooke**  
**"Hey." said Nathan & Haley**  
**"Hey." said Peyton **  
**"Hey." said Lucas**  
**"Awkward... so I'm throwing a party. My place." said Brooke**  
**"Sounds fun." said Nathan**  
**"Yeah, thanks Brooke." said Haley**  
**"How about you two?" asked Brooke**  
**"I don't know." said Lucas**  
**"Come on Lucas, it might be fun." said Peyton**  
**"But not as fun as getting stood up, uh?" asked Lucas as he walks way and Nathan & Haley follow.**  
**"It's gonna be ok, come on." said Brooke as she and Peyton walk to class.**

**Brooke's House/Party:**  
**"Hey guys." said Brooke**  
**"Hey, nice party." said Haley**  
**"Thanks. Oh the guest room is upstairs down the hall to the keft just in case you wanna." said Brooke**  
**"Brooke!" yells Hakey while laughing**  
**"You wanna go?" asked Nathan with a grin.**  
**"In your dreams." said Haley**  
**"Oh, I'll dream about it." said Nathan**  
**"Hey." said Brooke**  
**"Hey." said Peyton, "Lot of people,uh?" **  
**"Yeah, if I wasn't with Chase I'll grab one of these boys." said Brooke as she laughs**  
**"Yeah. Is Lucas here?" asked Peyton**  
**"I havn't seen him." said Brooke**  
**"Ok, umm I'll see you later." said Peyton as she walks out the door**

**Karen's Cafe:**  
**"Hey, you should get going." said Deb**  
**"To where?" asked Lucas**  
**"Nathan says Brooke through a party, I'm sure you were invited." said Deb**  
**"I was but I'm not going to go." said Lucas (Door's Bell Dings)**  
**"Hey." said Peyton**  
**"I'll leave you two alone." said Deb**  
**"What are you doing here?" asked Lucas**  
**"I thought maybe we could talk." said Peyton**  
**"There's really nothing to say." said Lucas**  
**"Yes. There is. I never meant to hurt you. Honest." said Peyton**  
**"Why couldn't you just go out with me for that night. You really had to blow it." said Lucas**  
**"I'm sorry. I thought it was the right thing to do." said Peyton**  
**"Was it?" asked Lucas**  
**"No, I just thought If you found out you would hate me." said Peyton**  
**"I kinda already knew." said Lucas laughing**  
**"What? Then why are you so angry?" asked Peyton**  
**"Because, you know how I feel about you Peyton. But you just keep pushing me away." said Lucas**  
**"I'm sorry. I try not to anymore." said Peyton**  
**"Then go out with me." said Lucas**  
**"Ummmm...ok." said Oeyton**  
**"Really?" asked Lucas**  
**"Yeah. Really." said Peyton**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Thanks for coming." said Lucas**

**"Glad I came." said Peyton**

**"What can I get you two?" said the waitress**

**"I'll have the steak." said Peyton**

**"Lobster." said Lucas**

**"Any drinks?" said the waitress**

**"Lemonade." said Lucas**

**"Same." said Peyton**

**"The night might not be so bad after all." said Lucas**

**Brooke's House/Party:**

**"The night is so bad." said Brooke**

**"What happened?" asked Haley**

**"Chase is gone and I'm surrounded by a bunch of hottt boys. What if I can't control myself?" said Brooke**

**"Brooke look at me. You're gonna be fine." said Haley**

**"Ok. I'm gonna go call Chase." said Brooke**

**"You should do that." said Haley**

**"Ok, thanks Hales." said Brooke as she walks way.**

**"Hey Brooke, wanna dance?" asked a guy**

**"Oh God." says Brooke as she keeps walking**

**At the Rastaurant****:**

**"I am stuffed." said Peyton**

**"You barely ate much." said Lucas**

**"That's the thing. I barely eat. So what I ate was enough." said Peyton as she and Lucas laugh**

**"Waitress! Tab please." said Lucas**

**"How much of a tip should I give her?" asked Peyton**

**"Oh, that's ok. I got it." said Lucas**

**"You're already paying the tab." said Peyton**

**"I know, and I'll be paying the tip, too." said Lucas (Music Plays)**

**"Awww, I love this song." said Peyton**

**"Shall we?" asked Lucas as he stands up**

**"Oh, I don't dance." said Peyton**

**"Neither do I." says Lucas as he pulls Peyton up.**

**"Ahem." says Peyton**

**"Is this to close?" asked Lucas**

**"No. It's ok." said Peyton. I didn't know how good it would feel to be held. I felt so protected. Then this happened:**

**"You're so beautiful." said Lucas, "This is amazing." Not knowing I said:**

**"Thank you. This feels like a dream." Then he leans in and kisses me. Not knowing I kiss back.**

**"What are you doing?" asked Peyton**

**"Feeling lucky." said Lucas as he and Peyton smile.**

**Brooke's House:**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Hey." said Brooke**

**"How was the party?" asked Peyton**

**"Bad. I couldn't stop think about Chase. How was your date?" asked Brooke**

**"Ok." said Peyton thinking about her and Lucas then smiling.**

**"Peyton?" asked Brooke excitingly**

**"Yeah?" asked Peyton**

**"What happened?" asked Brooke**

**"Nothing. It was just a normal date. A normal kiss." said Peyton**

**"Kiss? Details. Now." said Brooke**

**"There's nothing to tell. We just danced. He told me I looked beautiful, that he felt lucky. And we kissed and it was gentle yet wonderful." said Peyton**

**"Chase needs to come home, now." said Brooke**

**"I think I have a boyfriend." said Peyton then her and Brooke scream and jump on the bed.**

**Next Day:**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"I'm still here." said Brooke**

**"What's with these two?" asked Haley**

**"They had a awesome date last night. And now they're acting like they cant live without each other." said Brooke firmly**

**"Awww..." said Haley as Brooke and Nathan stare at her.**

**"Hey Lucas, snap out of it man." said Nathan**

**"Hey, my name is Rachel Gatina. I'm new here." said Rachel**

**"Oh, umm what's your homeroom?" asked Haley**

**"English." said Rachel**

**"Then you're with me." said Lucas**

**"I'll see you later." said Peyton**

**"Can't wait." said Lucas**

**"Come on, Nathan." said Haley**

**"Come on Peyton." said Brooke**

**"This way." said Lucas**

**"Thanks." said Rachel**

**English Class:**

**"Good Morning class. We have a new student. Rachel Gatina." said the Teacher (Mrs. Dorthy)**

**"Hi everyone." said Rachel**

**"I see you're sitting next to Lucas Scott. He's a good student and-" said Mrs. Dorthy then Rachel cuts her off.**

**"Very Hot." said Rachel looking at Lucas**

**"Ok then, turn your books to page 142, chapter 9." said Mrs. Dorthy**

**At Lunch:**

**"Hi guys." said Rachel as she glances at Lucas**

**"Hi." said Brooke, "What is she doing over here?" Brooke asked Nathan as he strugs his shoulders.**

**"Hi, I'm Peyton." said Peyton**

**"Lucas."**

**"Haley."**

**"Hi, I'm Brooke. Davis. Peyton is my best friend, girlfriend of Lucas who is Haley's best friend who is Nathan's girlfriend and Lucas is Nathan's brother and boyfriend of Peyton. Peyton's his girlfriend." **

**"Yeah, I got it." said Rachel firmly**

**"Good." said Brooke firmly**

**"Ok then. Anybody have any mustard?" asked Lucas**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Hey, what was that at the lunch table earlier?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah, what was that?" asked Haley**

**"She's after Lucas." said Brooke**

**"What? No. She just met him." said Haley**

**"Exactly." said Brooke**

**"Brooke, you're being rediculous." said Peyton**

**"Whatever, I know what I saw." said Brooke**

**"And what did you see?" asked Peyton**

**"She gave Lucas the flirtateous glance." said Brooke**

**"Wow." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Brooke**

**"Now you're really being rediculous." said Haley**

**"Whatever." said Brooke mad as she leaves.**

**"Brooke." said Haley**

**"Brooke!" yells Peyton **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Haley's P.O.V:**

**"Okay, what is this?" said Rachel putting something in Lucas's Mouth**

**"Ummm...tomatoes with salt and a dash of sugar." said Lucas**

**"Wow. You are a champ at this." said Rachel**

**"Well thank you. Ok, we need to get back to studying." said Lucas**

**"It's just English. An hour is enough. Have fun for a change." said Rachel**

**"I have fun." said Lucas**

**"Right." said Rachel as she plays some music**

**"You should go." said Lucas**

**"Nooo...I'm gonna stay right here." said Rachel as she stands close**

**"Kinda close there." said Lucas**

**"Yeah, so I can do this." says Rachel as she leans in and...tickles Lucas and they fall on the couch.**

**"Lucas I-" says Peyton**

**"It's not what it looks like." said Lucas**

**"I'm gonna go." said Rachel**

**At School:**

**"Hi Brooke." said Rachel**

**"You fake bitch." said Brooke**

**"Excuse me?" said Rachel**

**"You try to steal my best friend's boyfriend then you wanna get in my face with a freaking "Hi."" said Brooke**

**"I'm not trying to steal anyone's boyfriend." said Rachel**

**"You better not be because Peyton might not slap your ass but I will. Bitch." said Brooke**

**"Whatever you say, bitch." says Rachel then walks away.**

**"Hey, what's up?" asked Peyton**

**"Just making sure me and her had a understanding." said Brooke**

**In English Class:**

**"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry. I hope I didn't cause any trouble." said Rachel**

**"You did, a lot. But its ok." said Lucas**

**"How about I make it up to you. I'm throwing a party for my birthday next week. You could bring Peyton." said Rachel**

**"I don't know." said Lucas**

**"Come on stop being such a wusp." said Rachel.**

**"Fine. I'll be there." said Lucas**

**"Promise?" asked Rachel**

**"Promise." said Lucas**

**At Lunch:**

**"Hi" said Lucas**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Let's go over there." said Haley**

**"Hi Luc." said Nathan then he and Haley walk away**

**"I know how you feel about Rachel but she wants us to some to her party next week." said Lucas**

**"No, I'm not going to her party." said Peyton**

**"I kinda already promised her we would come." said Lucas**

**"You are such an ass." said Peyton then walks away.**

**"Peyton." said Lucas**

**"When are you gonna see past her fascade?" asked Peyton**

**"She's my friend Peyton." said Lucas**

**"You don't even know her." said Peyton**

**"Yeah, niether do you." said Lucas**

**"You spent forever trying to get us together. Now you're gonna let Rachel ruin it." said Peyton**

**"She's not ruining anything." said Lucas**

**"Do you like her?" asked Peyton**

**"Why would you ask me that?" asked Lucas**

**"Exactly." said Peyton then walks away**

**"I miss you." said Brooke**

_**"I'll be back in a couple of days." said Chase**_

**"I can't wait." said Brooke as she hangs up the phone**

**"You ok?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah." said Brooke**

**"He's coming back Brooke." said Nathan**

**"I know it just feels like he's been gone forever." said Brooke**

**"Hey guys." said Peyton**

**"You ok?" asked Brooke**

**"Not really." said Peyton**

**"I'm going over there." said Nathan**

**"Punch Lucas for me." said Peyton**

**"Ok then." said Nathan**

**"What's wrong?" asked Brooke**

**"Lucas and Rachel. He just can't see past her fake boobs." said Peyton**

**"Did you talk to him about it?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah, then we get into an arguement." said Peyton**

**"He went through alot of trouble to be with you. He's claiming you." said Brooke**

**"Plus, even if Rachel tries something Lucas isn't gonna let it happen." said Haley**

**Next Week/At Rachel's Party:**

**"Welcome to my party I hope everyone has a blast." says Rachel**

**"I hope she chokes on her own spit." said Peyton**

**"Hey, glad you all could make it." said Rachel**

**"Whatever." said Peyton**

**"Hi, Peyton right?" asked Rachel (Peyton Rolls Her Eyes) **

**"Oooo, someone's a little fiesty." said Rachel then walks away.**

**"She is so trying to convinvce herself she's not a bitch." said Peyton**

**"Just don't let her get to you." said Haley as she Peyton and Brooke walk away.**

**"Hey Luc." said Rachel**

**"Hi, Rachel. Nice party." said Lucas**

**"Are you avoiding me?" asked Rachel**

**"I'm here with Peyton." said Lucas**

**"Oh, I get it. Thanks for coming."said Rachel**

**"You only turn 18 once." said Lucas**

**"Lucas!" said Peyton**

**"I gotta go." said Lucas**

**"Really? Go." said Rachel as she gives Peyton the evil eye.**

**1 Hr 27 Mins Later:  
****"Hey Luc!" yells Rachel getting Lucas's attention**

**"Hey." says Lucas**

**"I'm drunk." said Rachel then laughs**

**"I can see that." said Lucas**

**"You're funny." said Rachel as she stumbles**

**"Ok, let's get you to bed." said Lucas walking Rachel to her room**

**"You wanna do it right here?" asked Rachel**

**"I'm gonna tell everyone to go home." said Lucas**

**"Nooo. You're gonna stay right here." said Rachel**

**"No more drinks for you." said Lucas**

**"Kiss me." said Rachel then presses her lips against Lucas's. Not knowing he kisses her back.**

**"Lucas." said Peyton hurt.**

**"Peyton. I'm-" says Lucas as he then gets cut off by Peyton**

**"You don't have to explain." said Peyton then walks off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**"Peyton." said Lucas**

**"What's going on?" asked Brooke**

**"Lucas." said Peyton**

**"Lucas... why did you leave me?" asked Rachel**

**"Oh no." said Haley**

**"Seriously Rachel. Get your own man." said Brooke**

**"Whatever." said Rachel**

**"You are such a bitch." said Peyton**

**"So I've been told." said Rachel**

**"What is your problem." said Peyton**

**"I don't know, maybe I don't like to be be called a bitch by a hater." said Rachel**

**"Hater!" yells Peyton**

**"What's going on?" asked Nathan**

**"Nothing." says Rachel then walks away.**

**"Calm down Peyton." says Lucas**

**"Don't tell her to calm down. You need to man up and tell that bitch to leave you alone." said Brooke**

**"I'm sorry." said Lucas**

**"Sorry isn't good enough Luc. You need to firgure out who you wanna be with." said Peyton**

**"Peyton." said Lucas as he watches Peyton walk away**

**"What just happened?" asked Nathan**

**"You hurt her, Lucas." said Brooke then walks off**

**"Luc." said Haley then walks off**

**Next Day:**

**"Peyton." said Lucas as he sees her outside the school**

**"Hey Luc." said Rachel**

**"Hey Rachel." said Lucas as he notices that Peyton scoffs and walks away**

**"Wanna sit together at lunch?" asked Rachel**

**"Hold on. Peyton!" yells Lucas as he runs to Peyton**

**"Well. Ahem." said Rachel**

**"Peyton you gotta talk to me." said Lucas**

**"Why don't you talk to Rachel." said Peyton**

**"Peyton it wasn't suppose to happen like that." said Lucas**

**"Like that? You wanted it to happen?!" yells Peyton**

**"That's not what I meant." said Lucas**

**"Lucas please, spare me the excuses." said Peyton then walks away**

**"Cheater." said Brooke**

**"Brooke." said Lucas**

**"Are all Scott brothers jerks?" asked Brooke**

**"You're mad at me too?" asked Lucas**

**"Of course I'm mad at you. Peyton's my best frined. I was voting for you two and now you're making me regret it." said Brooke**

**"Brooke please, you gotta help me." said Lucas**

**"And why would I do that?" asked Brooke**

**"Because I love her." said Lucas**

**"If you loved her you wouldn't have done it." said Brooke**

**"It wasn't suppose to happen. Brooke please?" asked Lucas**

**"I'll think about it." said Brooke then walks away**

**"Hey Brooke." said Rachel**

**"Move Rachel." said Brooke**

**"Someone woke up on the wrong side of her man." said Rachel**

**"You would know." said Brooke**

**"Look, i'm sorry. How about we go on a shopping spree together?" asked Rachel**

**"Are you serious?" asked Brooke as she scoffs then walks away**

**"Don't be such a bitch, Brooke." said Rachel then Brooke turns around and punches Rachel**

**"Bitch!" yells Brooke**

**"Brooke!" yells Lucas as he begans to help Rachel up**

**"Lucas?" said Peyton**

**"I'm...ummm..." said Lucas**

**"We are so done." said Peyton then runs away**

**"Peyton." said Haley**

**"Peyton!" yells Broooke then her and Haley run after her.**

**At Peyton's House:**

**"Peyton, can you please stop mopping around. I'm really surprised to see you like this." said Brooke**

**"Well get use to it." said Peyton**

**"No. Because I am not gonna sit here and let you be like this. (Door Bell Rings) You need a- Chase?" said Brooke shockingly**

**"Don't you mean a chaser? Cause I could go for a beer." said Peyton**

**"Chase!" said Brooke**

**"Damn. I missed you too." said Chase**

**"Peyton! Chase is back." said Brooke**

**"Oh, Chase. Welcome back." said Peyton sadly**

**"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I talk to you for a minute Chase?" asked Brooke**

**"Sure, wussup?" asked Chase as Brooke takes him in the other room.**

**"Peyton broke up with Lucas." said Brooke**

**"Wow, really." asked Chase**

**"Yeah, this bitch was into Lucas and at her party she kissed Lucas, he kissed back then Lucas helped her up after I punched her for calling me a bitch."said Brooke**

**"Wow. I missed alot." said Chase**

**"Yeah, so Peyton broke up with him and she's pretty heart broken about it. So she really doesn't need the good news on my relationship. So can you just not be so boyfriendy for now?" asked Brooke**

**"Sure, I can do that." said Chase**

**"Thanks." said Brooke then kisses her boyfriend, "I missed these lips."**

**"Hey Peyton, how's it going." asked Chase**

**"Stupid." said Peyton**

**"Ok then. Who wants to hear about my trip." asked Chase**

**"Me!' yells Brooke**

**"Well my dad won his 3 cases and my stepsister is done with modeling. She came down here to go to school at Tree Hill. I had to stay with my dad." said Chase**

**"Wow, that's great. What's her name?" asked Brooke**

**"Rachel Gatina." said Chase then Brooke and Peyton look up at each other**

**"What? You know her?" asked Chase**

**"It so happens she's the btich I was telling you about." said Brooke**

**"What?" asked Chase**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**3 Days Later/Lucas's P.O.V:**

**"Lucas?" asked Rachel**

**"Yeah?" asked Lucas**

**"I never apologized to you. I'm so sorry. I was drunk and now you and Peyton are over and it's all my fault." said Rachel**

**"Don't blame yourself." said Lucas**

**"I should. I came here and I ruined everything." said Rachel**

**"Why?" asked Lucas**

**"You cared about me. No one has ever cared about me. I didn't wanna lose that feeling." said Rachel**

**"I will always care about you." said Lucas**

**"I scared to say it, but I love you. Not in love with you just love you." said Rachel**

**"I love you too." said Lucas**

**"But you call me saying how you love Peyton. Telling me you want me to help you but you love her." said Brooke**

**"Brooke you know that's not what I meant." said Lucas**

**"I don't know what you mean anymore." said Brooke**

**"Brooke." said Rachel**

**"Shut up Rachel. SHUT UP!" yells Brooke, "Do you even care about Peyton?"**

**"You know I do." said Lucas**

**"Right." said Brooke**

**"Brooke please." said Lucas**

**"Go to hell. And take that bitch with you." said Brooke**

**Peyton's P.O.V/ House:**

**"How'd it go?" asked Peyton**

**"What?" asked Brooke**

**"I know you went to see Lucas. How'd it go?" asked Peyton**

**"Rachel was there." said Brooke**

**"I'm not even surprised." said Peyton**

**"Have you been crying?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah. I got a call, Brooke." said Peyton**

**"Are you ok?" asked Brooke**

**"I am but my dad's not." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Brooke**

**"He died, Brooke. His ship crashed. He's gone." said Peyton crying**

**"What can I do?" asked Brooke**

**"Just leave it alone." said Peyton then leaves the room (Knock On Door)**

**"Knock Knock." said Haley smiling**

**"You shouldn't be smiling Haley." said Brooke**

**"What?" asked Haley**

**"Did you know Peyton's dad died?" asked Brooke**

**"Oh my god." said Haley**

**"Yeah, she really doesn't need to see anyone happy." said Brooke**

**"Yeah, i'm sorry." said Haley **

**(That Night/ Knock On Door)**

**"IM COMING!" yells Peyton**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"What do you want?" asked Peyton**

**"I wanted to talk to you." said Lucas**

**"So?" asked Peyton careless**

**"Can I come in?" asked Lucas**

**"No, what do you want?" asked Peyton**

**"I love you and I miss you. I don't like being apart. I'm truly sorry, Peyton." said Lucas**

**"And you should be. Did you know my Dad died? Yeah, he did." said Peyton**

**"I'm so sorry, Peyton." said Lucas**

**"This week has been terrible. First I lose you and then my Dad. What did I ever do?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm sorry, Peyton." said Lucas**

**"You know, I really can't take anymore sorries." said Peyton**

**"Please, I can't live without you Peyton." said Lucas**

**"Goodbye Lucas." said Peyton then closes the door**

**"Oh god." said Peyton as she falls to the ground and begins to cry**

**"Peyton?!" said Brooke**

**"He's gone, Brooke." said Peyton, "Both of them, their gone."**

**"It's ok." said Brooke**

**1 Week Later/School:**

**"It's ok." said Brooke**

**"Hey Peyton. It's good to have you back." said Nathan**

**"Yeah, it hasn't been the same without you. How you doin?" asked Haley**

**"Better then I thought I would be. People die, so what?" asked Peyton**

**"So what is not the attitude for this. What about his funeral?" asked Haley**

**"I'm not having a funeral." said Peyton**

**"Everyone needs a funeral." said Haley**

**"I'm not having a funeral!" said Peyton then walks away**

**"I'm sorry. It's hard for her. She has no one left, you know." said Brooke**

**"She has you, Brooke." said Haley**

**"Hey, Peyton." said Rachel, "I heard about your father. Thought I'd pay my respects."**

**"Respects? I don't want your respects." said Peyton**

**"Peyton, your father just died." said Rachel**

**"Don't you think I know that! God, what do you want?!" yells Peyton**

**"Look i'm sorry I kissed Lucas. I've been telling you that. Lucas loves you. You. But you just can't see that. Can you?" asked Rachel thrn walks away**

**"Rachel... i'm sorry." said Peyton**

**"I can be nice Peyton. Just give me a chance." said Rachel then walks away**

**"Rachel!" yells Lucas then looks at Peyton**

**"Yeah?" asked Rachel**

**"Let me walk you." said Lucas**

**"Ok." said Rachel then her and Lucas walk off holding hands.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**"Hey, can I sit with you guys?" asked Rachel**

**"No." said Brooke**

**"It's ok Brooke." said Peyton**

**"So..." said Rachel**

**"Look you sat here. You make up the conversation." said Brooke then gets up and walks away**

**"It's ok. Brooke just wants what's best for me right now." said Peyton**

**"I wish I have a best friend like that." said Rachel**

**"Well, you have Lucas." said Peyton**

**"I guess." said Rachel**

**Next Day/Karen's Cafe:**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Hey. Umm..you here for Lucas?" asked Deb**

**"Sorta." said Peyton**

**"Why are you here?" asked Lucas**

**"I'll take these." said Deb taking oders from Lucas then walking away**

**"I was thinking. We both have something else in common." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Lucas**

**"Your mom died. My mom and dad died. We can help each other out." said Peyton**

**"What do you want?" asked Lucas**

**"I miss you." said Peyton**

**(Scoffs)"Why? Because I'm hanging out with Rachel?" asked Lucas**

**"No. Don't you miss me?" asked Peyton**

**"Yes Peyton, i do. But I know that this is not what you want." said Lucas**

**"My father just died." said Peytom**

**"I know. It's hard but when you get over it you're just gonna realized this was a mistake." said Lucas**

**"How do you get over something like this?" asked Peyton**

**"Time."said Lucas then hold Peyton in his arms**

**"Hey." said Rachel**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"Bye." said Peyton then runs off**

**"Peyton!" yells Lucas**

**Next Day/At School:**

**"Hey." said Rachel**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"You ok?" asked Rachel**

**"I don't know. One minute i'm fine next minute i'm crazy next minute i'm crying." said Peyton**

**"That's natural." said Rachel**

**"What?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm just assuming." said Rachel**

**"Called your boyfriend?" asked Peyton**

**"Who?" asked Rachel**

**"Lucas." said Peyton**

**"Peyton." said Rachel**

**"It's ok. I saw you guys holding hands." said Peyton**

**"He loves you. He will always love you. Not me. I don't think I can love him. I don't think I could love anybody." said Rachel**

**"What?" asked Lucas**

**"Luc." said Rachel**

**"Lucas." said Peyton then Lucas walks off**

**"Lucas stop." said Peyton walking after him**

**"This is your fault." said Lucas**

**"What?" asked Peyton**

**"Look, you pushed me away." said Lucas**

**"Excuse me? **_**You **_**pushed **_**me. You **_**kissed**_** her. **_**I didnt kiss anybody!" said Peyton**

**"You love blaming all this on my." said Lucas**

**"Who else is the blame. You got that bitch in my face. Like she knows me. Like she knows what I'm going through." said Peyton**

**"You don't know nothing about her." said Lucas**

**"I know enough. Pretty little princess slut. Bitch. I bet sh-" said Peyton then Lucas cuts her off**

**"Her mother died too, Peyton." said Lucas**

**"What?" said Peyton**

**"Car crash. Just like yours. Looks to me like she knows what you're going through." said Lucas then walks away**

**"I thought we were friends Peyton." said Rachel**

**"Rachel, i'm so sorry." said Peyton**

**"I know." said Rachel then turns around and walks away**

**Chase's House:**

**"What's wrong?" asked Chase**

**"Nothing." said Rachel**

**"I'm dating Brooke." said Chase**

**"What?!" yells Rachel**

**"I've been dating her for a while. Way before you got done with modeling. I've been trying to tell you." said Chase**

**"You knew this whole time and you haven't done anything about it." said Rachel**

**"I didn't know at first. I'm sorry." said Chase**

**"Peyton called me a slut. Did you know that?" asked Rachel then leaves the room**

**Peyton's House:**

**(Knock On Door)**

**"Coming." said Peyton, "Oh, Chase."**

**"Did you call Rachel a slut?" asked Chase**

**"Sorta." said Peyton**

**"What?" said Chase**

**"Come on. You know she is." said Peyton**

**"That's not the point. That's my sister." said Chase**

**"So?" asked Peyton**

**"So stop talking about her." said Chase**

**"What's going on?" asked Brooke**

**"Nothing." said Peyton**

**"You guys need to stop talking about Rachel." said Chase**

**"Are you serious?" asked Brooke**

**"Yes. Or else i'm gonna have to break up with you." said Chase then leaves**

**"What?" said Brooke**

**Next Day/Chase's House:**

**(Knock On Door)**

**"Coming." said Rachel, "Wow. Look who decided to show up."**

**"Look Rachel. I know I said some things to you. But you can't let Chase dump Brooke." said Peyton**

**"Why can't I?" said Rachel, "She punched me."**

**"I know but she loves Chase. Like I love Lucas. But you blew that so don't blow this." said Peyton **

**"I'll think about it." said Rachel **

**"Please." said Peyton then leaves**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**"I told Chase not to break up with you. Happy now?" asked Rachel**

**"Rachel. Look you might be a nice person. But the way you act is why I don't like you. So don't act like I don't have reasons. Thank you." said Brooke**

**"I mad because you judge me and you say things about me that are not true." said Rachel**

**"Everything I say about you is true. About your mom, I knew nothing about that and I said nothing about that." said Brooke**

**"I'm sorry." said Rachel**

**"For what?" asked Brooke**

**"For almost making Chase break up with you. For playing the victim." said Rachel**

**"Apology accepted. Ever been to Tric?" aed Brooke**

**"No." said Rachel**

**"There's a first time for everything. Come on." said Brooke**

**"Hey, where you guys going?" asked Peyton**

**"Oh, umm...Tric. Wanna come?" asked Brooke**

**"No, that's ok. Cya." said Peyton then walks off**

**"Peyton. Hold on." said Brooke**

**"Ok." said Rachel**

**"I don't have to go." said Brooke**

**"No go. I'm sure you'll have fun with Rachel." said Peyton**

**"Are you sure?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah go. Don't let me stop you. Go." said Peyton then walks away**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Ok. Let's see if anybody left me a voicemail." said Peyton**

_**"Hey, Peyton. Call me." said Brooke on the voicemail**_

_**"Hey, umm. Nevermind." said Lucas on voicmail**_

_**"HEY PEYTON. ME AND RACHEL ARE HAVING A BLAST. WISH YOU WERE HERE. BYE!" said Brooke on voicemail**_

**"Seems like they are having a good time." said Peyton**

_**"Hi Peyton. I wanted to apologize for snapping at you. Call me." said Lucas on voicemail**_

**Karen's Cafe:**

**"Peyton." said Lucas**

**"Hey, got your voicemail. I can go if you want." said Peyton**

**"I don't want. Sooo how are you?" asked Lucas**

**"Not good actually. I've made some bad decisions." said Peyton**

**"We all have. I'm really sorry, Peyton." said Lucas**

**"I'm sorry. I've blamed you for everything. But I have some faults to. I should've been more caring and understanding." said Peyton**

**"I umm heard Brooke and Rachel went to Tric." said Lucas**

**"Yeah, it's just me." said Peyton**

**"Wanna go to the movies?" asked Lucas**

**"Nah... I'm just gonna stay home." said Peyton**

**"Oh." said Lucas**

**"I'm just kidding. I would love too." said Peyton**

**The End**


End file.
